My Angel
by April952
Summary: With the past suddenly appearing before Ritsu, he wonders if will it ruin his and Takano's relationship? And how will Takano take it when he finds out that this Shou is in love with his Ritsu? More over can Shou be trusted? Sequel to Black Angel Raven
1. Prolouge

**My Angel**

**Prologue**

I waited behind thick black smoke as the creature walked by me. It was the last one before he and Shou could get out of this world.

The creature stopped to sniff the air. It was tall and fat with barely anything on. Its gray slimy skin tensed as it turned in my direction. Shit, could it see me? I waited as it's red eyes looked around at first and then turned again to continue on. I sneaked out of the smoke and stalked it. It was my only chance.

It turned again just as I thrust my sword in its throat. The thing choked as it reached up and grabbed my head and squeezed. I yelled out at the pressure, it was going to pop my head as it died.

Shou came out of the smoke and ran the sword at the things hand, releasing me.

I fell on my ass as I breathe hard, the creature fell down. "Thanks Shou."

Shou grins. "Be careful there love,"

I only nodded. Shou was a great guy and all but I wasn't all too keen on how close he gets to me. I didn't want to deal with any sort of relationship. Still I couldn't deny the spark of desire that flamed between us. I respected him and was grateful at the loyalty he gave me, noting more.

He leaned over the sword I gave him, his black raven hair was wet from his sweat, and his midnight blue eyes were clouded with pain. He was two feet taller than me and was good with his sword. He was more injured than me since he was always protecting me. None of us had our armor on since it only melted away from the heat this place emitted.

We didn't know how much longer we could survive down here. We were both thrown into a world where survival was almost impossible. In this world Immortals came to die as they called it.

Death coated the earth, and creatures unlike anything anyone could imagine ruled this world.

Demons used this for training, though none survived. I was chosen to go in and Shou came along. He was the only one I trusted, he has been there since the first time I came into Hell, he was the only one who defended me and asked for nothing in return.

Though I knew why, he was in love with me.

Though I cannot fall in love with him.

Across the creature appeared a portal. Finally!

"You go in first love." Shou smiled at me.

I only nodded. I walked to the blue-black swirling vortex and was halfway in when another creature pushed me in the rest of the way and Shou the opposite directions. I was thrust back into the council in Hell, I turned with horror to see that the creature had thrust its sword into Shou's chest. I ran to him.

"Shou!"

He reached his hand. "Ritsu!"

It was too late, the portal closed as I was about to reenter it.

I roared.

* * *

**Here is the sequel to Black Angel Raven! Well a sneak peak at it XD I hoped you enjoyed! I'm still writing this story out since it's Thank's giving break for me! Again I hoped you enjoyed! **

**Until much later! Much love!**


	2. Together

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Love you all! and I hope you have a great day! **

**Much love! :3**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ritsu sat up in bed, his breathing swaying in and out form the dream. Shou's yell still resonated through his head.

**Agh, why now?**

That happened almost two thousand years ago, why did it suddenly decide to show up now?

"Ritsu…?" Ritsu turned around to the husky voice. Takano was rubbing his sleepy eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked. Ritsu's chest ached at the sight. Takano's raven hair was completely pulled away from his face making him look sexy as hell. His golden eyes were still half asleep and only a sheet was covering his lower body. His Beautiful sun kissed chest made Ritsu's mouth water to taste.

Ritsu leaned down to kiss his Husband. "Nothing, just a bad dream, go back to sleep." They been married for a year now and they were finally going on their honeymoon in a few days.

The reason it was put off for so long was the fact that Ritsu was now a council member and he had to learn everything there was to being one.

Which sucked because it was mostly paper work, wasn't heaven supposed to be more like…Heaven?

Another issue about it was the fact that he hardly ever got to see Takano anymore. Takano was also busy with all the issues that concerned Earth, this was actually their first time sleeping together in weeks.

But now with everything in a calmer state they are finally together.

Takano reached up and wrapped his arms around him; he leaned in close to lick the shape of Ritsu's lips. Ritsu groaned and eagerly opened his mouth for more. After all the love making they did last night Ritsu would have thought that they would be exhausted in the morning but as Takano deepened the kiss Ritsu desire came flaring back.

**Why is it that every time we make love it always feels like the first time?**

"Masamune…"

Takano smiled. "I know that tone…" Takano brought Ritsu on top of him and proceeded on giving him everything he had to give to his Husband.

Ritsu moaned as Takano grabbed his ass and mimicked sex as their members rubbed against each other. Ritsu grabbed Takano's nape and pulled him up for another kiss. Their tongues went at it as Ritsu's hands explored the smooth skin under him.

Takano's breath hitched as he felt Ritsu's hot hands fondle him. Ritsu grinned and started to stroke him. Takano lifted his hips in tune with Ritsu's hand unable to hold in the moans.

Ritsu leaned in to bite Takano's neck then licking away the sting.

Takano sat up unable to take much sweet torture any longer and lifted Ritsu on him.

Ritsu moaned to feel Takano enter him so slowly adding to the torture. Ritsu growled and pushed Takano down on the bed so he could have control of the tempo.

Takano smirked to see his Raven completely lost in their love making. He let him take control as he grabbed Ritsu's member and stroked him causing Ritsu's black wings to stretch upward, giving Takano a glimpse of the star night sky.

Ritsu moved on him slow at first, loving the sweet bite of pleasure Takano gave him, then moved faster as both their pleasure mounted.

Takano grasped Ritsu's hips as both men moaned, the bed creaked as Ritsu moved up and down on him. Takano's wings lifted up to caress his lover, Ritsu turned his head to kiss them.

Takano smiled at him gently, he didn't know what he would do if his Ritsu was suddenly gone from his side. Life wasn't worth living without him there.

"Masamune. Ah, I'm…I'm going to…"

"Come love…" Takano grabbed him again and stroked him quickly driving Ritsu over the edge.

Ritsu moaned loudly as he came, at the sight Takano followed soon after.

Ritsu fell forward; still shivering form the aftershocks. He would never get used to it, the touches, the kissing, coming together as one…

He would kill anyone who tried to take Takano away from him.

Takano wrapped his arms around him, their left hands joining together which held their wedding rings.

Their wings also tangled together as if they too couldn't be parted from each other.

"I can't wait for our honeymoon." Takano whispered in Ritsu's ear. "I'm not letting you off of that bed for weeks."

Ritsu laughed huskily. "I can't wait then."

Takano chuckled. He turned around so that they lay on their sides, their wings each bringing them ever so closer to each other. Every inch of separation was an enemy to destroy.

Ritsu snuggled in his arms and kissed Takano's chest where his heart was still beating erratically.

"Sleep love, tomorrows another day." Takano kissed the top of his head.

Ritsu closed his eyes taking the warmth of Takano with him.


	3. New Life

Ritsu walked casually down the village district. He was looking up at the clear sky, still amazed that there was no dark cloud in sight. He was used to the darkness every morning when he woke up not beautiful blue skies. It seemed so unreal that he was in heaven, walking the streets among the Angels.

He wore his ripped blue jeans with a black collar shirt and his comfortable brown boots. Angel's sometimes stared at how he was dressed since they mostly wore their robes or something with color, no black in sight. He shrugged, he didn't care, it was who he was.

"Ritsu!" Ritsu stopped and turned around to see Misaki running toward him.

"Hey Misaki, what's up?" Misaki stopped in front of him and hunches over, his breathing harsh from running. He wore his usual blue jeans and white top, his hair was everywhere, and his white wings were tucked in to his back.

"I need your help! Usagi-san wants to tell my brother about us! What should I do? I'm freaking out!"

Ritsu studied Misaki's panic filled eyes. Both of them became fast friends over the year. They helped out each other as brothers would. Ritsu smiled. Even if Misaki did look like a younger version of his older brother it no longer hurt to see those green eyes. Instead it reminded him of all the good times they had together.

"What's wrong with that though?" Ritsu asked. Wasn't it just better to have it all out instead?

"How do you think my brother would react when he finds out that his best friend is going out with his younger brother?"

**I would kill him. **Ritsu thought. Stressed, Misaki paces around Ritsu, sometimes groaning and kicking rocks to vent out his frustration.

Ritsu sighed and tried to calm him down. "Misaki, do you love Usagi-san?"

Misaki nodded without hesitation.

"Then believe that your brother wouldn't want to separate you with your mate. I met Takahiro and I know that he just wants you to be happy."

Misaki sighed tiredly. "I know, but it's just scary to finally tell him, what if he doesn't approve? What if he freaks out and tries to separate us? What if-"

"Misaki stop." Ritsu grabs his shoulders in support. Misaki was completely anguished over this, tears were threatening to spill and he was shaking a little. He knew how much Misaki didn't want to bring trouble for others but he had to stand up for Usagi-san if he didn't want to lose him.

"Misaki you're the one who is going to have to tell your brother about Usagi-san."

Misaki's eyes widened. "Ha!?"

"If you told him your feelings it would be better so that Takahiro could see how serious your relationship with Usagi-san is."

"Me? Tell him? That's suicide! I can't! I-I…." Misaki frowned as he thought about it. Minutes seemed to pass by as he grew calmer, "You're right…" Misaki blinked in surprise.

"You could do it Misaki," Ritsu encouraged a bit awkwardly. Ritsu wasn't used to this one bit.

"I will. Your right, I have to stop hiding behind Usagi-san and do something myself." Determined now Misaki thanked Ritsu and ran off.

Ritsu sighed tiredly. He wasn't used to this. Give him a sword to fight an army; he was made to fight in war, not solve problems like these. Luckily for him the council taught him what to do if problems like these occurred. Ritsu groaned; the council mostly concerned themselves with politics which in the past Ritsu didn't have a care for.

Ritsu walked on. He was supposed to meet Kirishima over an issue they had down at the Gate to Earth.

To tell the truth, Ritsu didn't want to go. He had already run three issues that needed his immediate attention and they exhausted him to the bone. He wasn't used to getting involved and helping others.

Ritsu looked around him to see Angels happily talking with each other. Children were running around playing, it was peaceful and calm.

No fights, no wars, just as Ritsu had wanted for so long now.

Only…

It was just too much.

His body felt restless with energy, usually he would have kicked at least six Demons asses right now, and instead he was mostly just sitting down doing paper work.

He was born in the B.C. where wars were constant in his land. He fought for most of his life and then more in his after-life. It was just odd not to have that hate and sorrow clouding his life as it used to. It felt too good here, as if this was just a dream he would soon wake up to.

He was also sleepy as hell. These Angels didn't need sleep and so it was difficult for him to catch up to anything. Once he finally managed to know the issue he goes to sleep and suddenly he's behind again. He'd been up for three days now.

What sucked the most was that being a councilor required no fighting in wars, just staying in Marukawa and paper work…

Ritsu scowled at his wing, they were the cause of this. He wished that they turned white, though he didn't really mean it since Takano absolutely loved his wings.

Ritsu sighed again as he rolled his shoulders to remove the knot there. He was so irritated right now and it took all his will power not to yell at anyone in his frustration and to act nice.

Ritsu reached the end of the district where the Gate to Earth lay.

There were three Gates around Heaven, one leading into Hell, Earth, and the last one was never opened before. Angels say that that is where God's thrown lay.

"Hey Onodera." Kirishima waved him over, Hatori was also there.

Ritsu nodded his head to Kirishima in greetings then turned to Hatori, "Hey Hatori how's Yoshino?"

"The same."

"I see…" So he wasn't doing any better.

In the last war when the Demons won, Angels that were left on the battle field suddenly disappeared. No one had any explanation for it and the Angels believed they were dead. So a year ago Takano found them in the deep holes of Hell and managed to free them. Ritsu knew instantly upon seeing them that they were tortured and are in delicate conditions. Sometimes they lost consciousness or they would suddenly scream and thrash as if something was torturing them.

Ritsu wouldn't be surprised. Demons loved to evoke any kind of pain and those Angels needed time to heal, both mind and body.

Ritsu studied Hatori in a second. He did look tired; Yoshino must be taking it hard still. "Has he been eating?"

Hatori shook his head. "Barely, mostly he's out cold."

"I hope he gets better soon." Ritsu murmured. He met Chiaki a couple of times and he did enjoy his company. Hatori only nodded absently.

"Onodera come look at this." Ritsu turned around to Kirishima who was studying the Gate. The Gate was silver, with vines shifting around it, always moving eerily, and the gate reached high to the skies.

Ritsu looked at the gate and frowned.

The gate was open but it illuminated a black-blue light. "I can't get in; it's like something is blocking the path from the inside." Kirishima said looking at the strange light.

Ritsu goes closer to insect it. "So Angels have not been able to go to Earth or come back to Heaven?" Kirishima nodded. Why did this look so familiar? "Have you touched it?"

"It actually doesn't let me, like something is blocking me from actually touching the light."

Ritsu reached out to touch it when alarms suddenly sounded behind them stopping him in his tracks.

"What the hell?" Something must have happened if they triggered the alarms throughout Heaven. "Onodera stay here. " Bot Kirishima and Hatori took off.

Ritsu rolled his eyes. As if he was going to do that, this could be fun, and he needed some type of action. Grinning Ritsu took off to the sky leaving the Gate behind him.


	4. Shou

**Happy New Years! Love you all! I hope your day is awesome! This is for you guys, another chapter! **

**Much love! Enjoy! :3**

* * *

Takano pointed his sword to the hooded figure sitting down on his and Ritsu's blossom tree. He was strolling around thinking about what he should do for his one year anniversary with Ritsu when he noticed the man sitting here.

He would have thought nothing of it if he hadn't seen the black wings marking him a Demon. Demons were forbidden to come to Heaven just as Angels were forbidden to visit Hell.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" It was impossible for Demons to enter Heaven without alerting the Angels. The only way in was through the Gate of Hell and that Gate was currently closed off until the next war.

The Demon was covered in a long black cape with a hoodie. One of his black wings was bent at an awkward position to where he must be hurting and he was covered in soot. Takano frowned.

The man didn't answer; he didn't move an inch, was he dead?

Takano moved closer making the man jump in reaction. He was awake alright.

Takano inched his sword closer so that the tip would be below his neck.

"Tell me your business here now." Takano demanded.

The man sighed in irritation.

The guy hit the blade aside with the back of his hand and shouldered Takano to the ground, catching him completely off guard, and causing the sword to fly out of his hand as the man used his forearm to choke him.

The man was surprisingly fast and strong for one being injured. He kept Takano pinned down with only his forearm on his neck and the other reached behind him to take out his sword, Takano clawed at the arm that held him down but the man gave no reaction. Takano couldn't punch out since it would add to the pressure and he could be knocked out as a result.

The man leaned down, squeezing harder on Takano's windpipe when the guy froze. He leaned down closer and took a whiff of him.

"No…" his voice was raspy and disbelieving as he recognizes a scent among Takano's.

Takano used his distraction to lift his feet up to throw the guy over him. Takano quickly go t up and picked up his sword.

The guy shook his head and stood up as well. They were the same height. The black cape still hid his features from Takano.

"Why is it you smell like him?" Takano frowned at the odd question.

"You don't get to ask the questions here. Now tell me what are you doing in Heaven, Demon?"

"I'm in Heaven? No wonder I can't see here."

The next thing Takano knew the man shifted. Takano cursed. Did he leave Heaven and made his way back to Hell? He relaxed a bit.

Takano felt two pairs of knees upon his shoulder blades pushing him down on the ground.

The man raised his sword and pierced his shoulder from behind.

Shit!

"Takano-san!" Two angels flew their way over in order to help him.

The man quickly got off Takano and charged the two Angels. He punched one on the face with enough force to send him flying through the trees for a couple of feet. The other Angel was grabbed by the throat and pushed down to the ground with such force that the ground below them gave way.

The way the man fought reminded him of Ritsu.

Shaking off the random thought he gave chase as the Demon made his way to Heaven where he would only trap himself.

As they reached back to Heaven he called out. "Sound the alarms!"

**-Ritsu**

Ritsu heard that a Demon was somehow here in Heaven and that no Angel could stop him.

Ritsu grinned. Perfect.

He went home to quickly put on his new armor which looked like his original covering his whole body but was now silver like Takano's and his wings were free from the armor as well giving him more speed.

Ritsu flew over Heaven, sometimes trying to avoid other Angels flying in the sky with him. After a while with this, Ritsu sighed in frustration, he saw nothing out of the ordinary. He already circled Heaven twice without a sign of the intruder.

Ritsu landed on the ground. There was now too many Angels above him to where he couldn't move freely. The angels looked like clouds moving erratically against each other, it was an amazing sight.

The village was now deserted. Everyone was in hiding or helping the other Angels find the Demon.

Many times Angels accidently mistook him for the Demon and attacked. Ritsu shrugged. He was well used to that on a daily basis already.

Ritsu walked under one of the three large bridges around Heaven giving his eyes relief. No matter how long he stayed in Heaven he still wasn't used to the sun. He was a little more used to it than before, yeah, but it still hurt.

The bridge was ten feet high and twenty feet wide, it blocked the view of the frantic Angels in the sky for a while as he made his way to the other side.

He wondered where the Demon was. With this many Angels looking out for him you think he would have been found by now. How good was this guy? He was about to exit the bridge when the only black bag to the right of him moved.

Or what Ritsu assumed it was only a large black bag someone had left there. He wasn't really paying attention to it before but now he wondered when an Angel would ever throw a random bag on the streets. Heaven was always clean.

Wide eyed Ritsu watched as enormous blue-black wings stretched out, one of the wings were bent in an odd angle, he must be hurting like hell. Ritsu knew from experience that he was struggling to stay conscious with that kind of damage. The man stood tall with his black cape hiding his body and face from Ritsu's view.

Ritsu could have sworn he was looking at the grim reaper himself.

The thing charged at him.

Ritsu drew his black sword to block the man's sword from slashing his chest.

Ritsu was impressed by the Demon. He was fast and swift with the sword. He hadn't met most Angels or Demons with that skill and he knew he was going to have fun with this one.

The man drew back and threw out a punch which Ritsu avoided easily. Ritsu drew his sword down aiming at the Demons heart, the Demon easily dodged it.

Both separated and then in a second charged each other again.

They both fought perfectly together, each able to dodge the other and skillfully strike back.

Even as Ritsu used dirty tricks the Demon was able to predict where his chains would come from and try to use them against Ritsu.

They both pulled apart.

Ritsu grinned. It only Angels were this strong. He'd be fighting with them every day. No one in Heaven was able to match his skill and if he trained with Takano it only amounted to making love.

Ritsu frowned. It looked like the Demon was trying to shift, his body disappearing and reappearing over and over. It looked like a flick movie from the old times. Maybe he was too weak?

"Over there!"

Ritsu turned slightly to see an Angel pointing at him. The Demon used the distraction to run his blade toward his face.

Ritsu moved to the side but the blade managed to cut the string to his mask, his mask fell to the ground.

The Demon froze and sucked in a breath upon seeing his face.

Ritsu growled and tackled the Demon down without a fight.

Ritsu lifted his blade over his head and strike down.

"Ritsu…"

Ritsu froze the sword mere inches from the Demons face.

"Shou?"


End file.
